


You're Enough

by mybooksluvme



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Empathy link soulmate AU, F/M, Slight angst i guess then fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybooksluvme/pseuds/mybooksluvme
Summary: Artemis doesn't feel worthy, or even close to that, to be Wally's special someone. Wally does not agree.





	You're Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic my friend wrote, the same friend who wrote A Dream Come True. Read tags before starting. Please comment and tell her what you think! Feedback is always appreciated :)

"But we're meant to be together!" Wally insisted, "you can't deny it."

"Maybe in another life, but not in this one."

Artemis turned away from him. Wally could feel that Artemis was anxious. She didn't want to admit that she loved him because she was afraid. All Wally wanted to do was hold her and make Artemis feel okay, but he knew she wasn't ready. Instead, the ginger tried to ease her anxiety by sharing some of it with her. This hardly helped Artemis, but the caring act just made her adore Wally even more.

She didn't deserve him. Every horrible thing she had done had her not in the least bit worthy of receiving the speedster's companionship, let alone his kindness. Artemis just wanted him to go away and find someone who could give him what he needed because she knew she couldn't. Artemis knew she would just let him down.

Although, Artemis wasn't her parents, her criminal family didn't help her much in the ways of affection. She wasn't the kind of person who expressed love by words or gifts. In her family, an act went a thousand miles farther than a word because to Artemis, love was an action. Anybody could say I love you, but Artemis felt it more sincere through physical touch and acts of service through physical touch and acts of service. Wally understood that.

During the short time that they knew each other, Wally had seemed to read her like an open book. He could somehow comprehend her more than most people and that surprised her. Wally was perfect, and that factor convinced Artemis that she just couldn't accept him settling for  _her._ There was someone out there who was better, who was more compatible than she was and Artemis knew that if she really loved him, she should let him go find that someone. 

"Artemis please," Wally reached out and touched her shoulder. "Why are you so scared?"

For once, Wally couldn't fathom why Artemis was behaving this way. Had he done something wrong? What did he do to make her so upset?

Artemis became tense at the weight of his hand on her shoulder, yet she soon relaxed and closed her eyes.

"It's not you," Artemis whispered, "it's me."

"What are you talking about?" Wally let his hand drop.

Artemis missed his touch. His hands were so warm and comforting. Why couldn't it be like that forever?

"I can't give you what you need, Wally. You deserve better."

"No," Wally was stunned. Where had all these ideas come from? Did she truly believe that?

"Artemis, you are the best girl I could have  _ever_ asked for. I don't need anyone but you."

Artemis could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Nom she could not cry, not now, not here.

"It's okay, Artemis," Wally grabbed her hand and twirled her around, pulling her into a hug. "I'm here."

Artemis couldn't keep it in any longer; it was too much for her to contain. She clutched Wally closer to her, as if to feel that this was real and not some dream. Artemis liked Wally's embrace; it was safe.

Finally, Artemis let her guard down and her eyes started to water. Salty tears streaked her face and soaked Wally's red shirt (Wally looked good in red; did she just notice this now??). Wally's heart broke as he listened to her quiet sobs. He couldn't stand to hear her in pain. He was doing all he could, but it still wasn't enough.

"I love  _you,_ Artemis." Wally hoped that she would believe him.

Artemis froze. She sniffed and wiper her eyes which had gotten red and puffy from crying. She wasn't really used to hearing those exact words, but she like it when Wally said them. Artemis just liked to hear Wally speak. His voice was just so soothing.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed. Artemis could feel that Wally felt slightly panicked. He didn't know how to convince her any further; Wally had never been very good at persuasion. He was always very forthright. He spoke his mind, but he didn't want to repeat himself, so he stayed silent. 

Soon, to Wally's relief, Artemis felt content. It was just so right, being in his arms, and she never wanted to leave. He lifted her chin and stared intensely into her cloudy grey eyes, and Wally was now more certain than ever that she, Artemis Lian Crock, was the perfect girl for him. 

He slowly bent down to meet her lips and gently brushed his against hers. Artemis felt her heart racing inside her chest and her cheeks flush a deep shade of crimson, but deep inside she was overjoyed, and leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her hand around his neck and ran the other through his scarlet red hair. As they broke apart, Wally blushed and backed away, a bit nervous about both his rash decision and her reaction. Despite this, Artemis let out a small laugh and smiled.

"I love you too, Wally."


End file.
